


N°45, Stargazing Fridays

by apollo41



Series: Screw Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar-Centric, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kinda Pre-Slash Balthazar/Gabriel, Light Angst, Pre-Lucifer's Fall, Pre-Season/Series 01, Stargazing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogni venerdì Balthazar e Gabriel fissavano le stelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N°45, Stargazing Fridays

**Author's Note:**

> Io ormai riesco a scrivere solo durante qualche event che mi faccia sentire col fiato sul collo. E così è anche per questa raccolta che, so già non riuscirò a portare a termine in questo mese di tempo (principalmente perchè mi son rimasti meno di 20 giorni prima della fine della challenge e sono parecchio impegnata). Qui il link al regolamento della sfida per chi è interessato. https://www.facebook.com/groups/627642960590063/917638054923884/  
> Vi lascio alla lettura di questo primo fill. Baci, Elisa.

**_45_ _. Ogni venerdì guardavano le stelle insieme._ **

 

Era diventata una tradizione quasi per caso, la loro. Semplicemente un giorno imprecisato in un secolo imprecisato della loro millenaria vita, si erano incontrati sotto un cielo stellato. Cioè, non era un giorno imprecisato, era un venerdì -ma a quel tempo i giorni non avevano davvero un nome. E poi non aveva mai ritenuto importante ricordare altro riguardo quella nottata.

Si erano incontrati quando il venerdì era appena giunto ed erano rimasti a fissare le stelle fino alle prime luci dell'alba. Balthazar si era quasi sentito onorato a poter passare del tempo con Gabriel. Il lato negativo dell'essere un Arcangelo erano le responsabilità e la mancanza di tempo da dedicare ai propri fratelli. Non che Gabriel avesse molti oneri, in quel preciso periodo; non c'era granché da annunciare, considerando che i pesci avevano appena iniziato ad occupare le terre ferme.

In realtà, né Balthazar né Gabriel sapevano di preciso a chi e quando avrebbe dovuto annunciare una qualsiasi parola di loro padre, ma quello era il suo compito. Come il ruolo di Balthazar era eseguire gli ordini dei suoi superiori, che per il momento consistevano solo nel vegliare sulla terra e non intervenire nella creazione divina. Che tradotto in parole semplici era una gran bella noia.

Balthazar non aveva idea del perché si sentisse tanto fuori posto insieme agli altri angeli, ma lì, disteso a fissare le stelle con Gabriel, gli sembrava finalmente di aver trovato una parte della sua famiglia con cui valesse la pena passare del tempo. Non fecero molto in realtà, a malapena si scambiarono un paio di parole, ma quando la settimana successiva, allo scoccare della mezzanotte, Balthazar si presentò nello stesso luogo per fissare le stelle, trovò Gabriel già lì, disteso sulla terra nuda e aspra. Ed era diventata così una loro abitudine, per poi, coi secoli, essere direttamente una tradizione.

Qualunque altro angelo avrebbe detto che era qualcosa di predestinato, di deciso da Dio, ma Balthazar non lo credeva. Semmai, quel momento era solo di Balthazar e Gabriel. Non c'era destino nei loro incontri, solo un attimo di pausa dagli ordini dei loro fratelli, che col passare dei millenni iniziavano a diventare più frenetici.

Si stavano tutti preparando per qualcosa, dicevano, loro padre stava per creare la più grande delle sue bellezze. Balthazar non pensava fosse davvero possibile creare qualcosa di migliore di un intero universo, di un tale mare di astri che cambiavano forma col tempo senza che ci fosse davvero bisogno di intervento divino.

Balthazar in realtà non capiva neppure perché Dio riponesse così tanta attenzione su questo minuscolo pianeta ai confini dell'intero universo. Non aveva senso, ma i suoi fratelli pensavano che le sue domande fossero stupide e quasi blasfeme nei confronti del Padre. “Lui sa tutto Balthazar, non puoi mettere in dubbio la sua Parola.” gli aveva risposto una volta Zachariah.

Balthazar pensava Zachariah fosse particolarmente noioso e antipatico; Gabriel, quando glielo disse, si mise a ridere. Balthazar non sapeva come si facesse, a lui non riusciva di farlo per qualche ragione sconosciuta. Forse era una prerogativa degli Arcangeli, anche se Balthazar non riusciva a immaginarsi Micheal o Raphael fare una cosa simile. Forse Lucifer, ma decisamente non gli altri loro fratelli, probabilmente neppure Castiel, che era l'unico altro angelo con cui Balthazar non pensava fosse troppo tedioso passare del tempo.

Le cose cambiarono, quando l'uomo iniziò a vagare sulla terra. Gabriel iniziò a presentarsi più in ritardo di volta in volta, sempre se almeno si presentava all'appuntamento. Non rideva più e sembrava decisamente preoccupato per qualcosa. Balthazar non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo, i suoi superiori non aprivano bocca al riguardo e anche Gabriel sembrava non volerne parlare.

Infine, un giorno, semplicemente Gabriel smise di raggiungerlo. Balthazar all'inizio non seppe perché; ma lo intuì quando Lucifer tradì la loro famiglia dando inizio ad una guerra contro i ribelli che si concluse con la Stella del Mattino rinchiusa in una gabbia nel profondo degli Inferi.

La caduta avvenne di venerdì e Balthazar, da quel momento in poi, odiò per sempre quel giorno e Lucifer. Oltre che i suoi fratelli, che gli ordinarono di non tornare più sulla terra se non quando qualcuno glielo avesse comandato.

Al tempo non sapeva neppure cosa fosse di preciso tutto ciò che provava, non aveva un nome, semplicemente per lui era la realtà; comprese a pieno che si trattava di sentimenti e di un barlume di libero arbitrio che lentamente si formava in lui. Gli ci vollero parecchi millenni ancora per capirlo -e un paio di noiosissimi fratelli di nome Winchester accompagnati da un angelo con una cotta abissale per il maggiore dei due per arrivarci, ma lo fece.

Nei suoi ultimi istanti di vita, Balthazar si chiese se esistesse un posto in cui sarebbe finito e se in quel posto gli avrebbero concesso di riunirsi a Gabriel per la loro tradizione: in tutto quel tempo, quella erano l'unica cosa che gli era mancata del prima.


End file.
